Hold Me
by popoyoy13
Summary: Lucy's heart is in a wreck as she only heard of her father's death, will Natsu be able to comfort her? And what about Lucy's feelings for Natsu? Written from Lucy's POV.


**Hello everybody~! Yes, this is the RENEWED version of Hold Me, I didn't feel the right one was good enough, so I decided to delete it and repost it. I didn't really do anything to it -" Anyway, this is my FIRST FANFIC EVER! . I'm a bit nervous (again) Reviews are totally welcomed! Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF I DID...WELL, I COULDN'T HAVE BECAUSE I CAN'T DRAW.**

* * *

><p>My father died.<p>

It was the most shocking news I have ever heard in my life, all the pain and regret and anger mixed up inside me.

Night had already fallen when I walked the streets to my house, mindlessly walking on the edge of the river.

I had been alone since we got back from my father's grave. I inhaled the cool night air then exhaled it slowly.

I walked into my apartment silently; thoughts after thoughts came and went, a bunch of what ifs started to gather in my head as I climbed the stairs towards my home.

What if I had spent more time with him?

What if I had sent him more mails?

What if I had asked him to stay with me for a while?

What if I never hated him in the first place?

Would our bond become better?

Would we become like a normal father and daughter?

Would he have lived now if I had not hated him..?

But I never hated him.

Finally I reached the door of my apartment; I slowly opened the door and looked around, only to find a rose-haired boy already sitting comfortably by the end of my bed.

Natsu straightened himself up right away after seeing the door open.

"Umm… Hey Luce…" the fire mage greeted, fidgeting, I could hear a bit of guilt in the edge of his voice.

"Yes, what is it Natsu?" I asked calmly as I put my bag on one of the corner of my room.

"You okay..? Want to talk about it?" He asked again, softly this time.

I stood in front of him; worry was clear in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine thank you; now please get out of my room" I said with a serene tone. I was trying to hide the fact that I was on the verge of breaking down; I didn't think I could withstand this any longer. It seemed like every minute and every second, my unconscious mind would send waves of guilt and hate, and anger and sadness to my already broken heart.

And I wasn't going to let anybody see me breaking down. Not even Natsu.

_Especially_ not Natsu.

He replied with a concerned tone "You don't seem okay, are you sure Luce? I'm al—"

"For the love of god Natsu I'm fine! NOW GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" I cut him short off his sentence.

He pouted, "No!" he said childishly.

"NATSU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" I shouted to him, louder this time, anger and irritation clear in my voice.

"NO! LUCY! I WORRY ABOUT YOU! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! I DEMAND TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" Natsu retorted, his tone matching mine.

"Well here's one thing that you should know!" I shouted at him, not knowing which side is up and which side is down anymore.

"I hate you!" I exclaimed.

He froze. He stared at me with wide eyes, shocked.

And I continued, "And I hate this world! I hate that stupid S-Class mage exam! I hate that stupid black dragon! I hate the fact that we've been gone for seven years! Why can't it be only seven months? Or seven weeks? Or seven days? Or seven minutes?"

Anger was building up inside me, tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I couldn't stand this, not anymore.

"Or better! Why can't we stay? Why do we have to be gone at all? I hate it! And all of that, I hate it that my father is gone!"

Finally I gave in to my feelings, stream of tears were pouring down my cheeks. I felt a sharp pang on my chest, it seemed like I was stabbed with a dagger again and again and again.

I couldn't stand it, this was too much.

I sobbed loudly, putting my hands over my face. My body began to shake.

I can hear weight shifting from my bed but I didn't dare to look, I stood there, praying that suddenly this would all disappear and praying that this was all a dream.

Moments passed and I felt a pair of arms around me, it was Natsu, he put his arms around me and pulled me towards him. He held me in the gentlest and warmest way.

I flinched and stopped for a second.

"Shh, it's okay, let it out" Natsu whispered, burying his face onto my hair.

I cried and screamed in his embrace. He just tightened his grip and I liked it. His warmth was spreading to every inch of my body, as if he was trying to push out the pain within me. He patted my head gently as I cried, over and over again.

It was calming, the way he held me, the way he smelled. He smelled like the warm summer air. He _felt_ like summer, he made me feel good and warm inside.

I sobbed and we just stood there for what seems like an eternity. But I didn't mind.

Finally I calmed down. I rested my head onto his bare chest, one side of my face warming up.

Silence didn't last long.

"Luce…?" he whispered softly into my left ear, I could feel his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Yeah…?" I replied, my voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper.

"Feel better?" he asked, but he didn't pull away.

"Yeah…thank you" I answered.

"You're welcome. See? I told you I can make you feel better…" he teased, the smile audible in his voice.

"Yes, yes you can," I muttered. "Sorry to make you go through this all, having to see me like this..."

Then he began to pull away, but he held my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

I gazed at his eyes, his smoldering, beautiful onyx eyes.

"Luce, we're best friends! Friends help each other, you're my nakama and if you're sad I'd do anything to make you feel better!" he grinned from ear to ear, flashing a set of perfectly white teeth.

I sighed, yes, we're friends, just friends, nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Better? Slightly better? No difference at all? Please review! i hope you enjoyed it! :)<strong>


End file.
